Fun, or Not to Fun?
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Because the world needs another Fairly Odd Parents fanfic, here's mine! Timmy wishes he had a PlayStation 3, and a whole lot of random stuff happens between Cosmo and Wanda! ...Well, not really.


Yoshizilla: Yep, I have watched this once funny show back when I was a young one, and alas, I have aged well after that. In other words, I don't watch the show anymore. Don't get me wrong, it was a GREAT show, but it's just that I matured to not watch it anymore. Doesn't mean I hate it or anything. (shrugs) Anyway, that's all I have to say, and I hope that you all read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the characters in the story belong to Nickelodeon. And Viacom. (shudders) Oh, that was painful to say...

----------

_(insert the Fairly Odd Parents theme here)_

"Why would you need to when we can just sing the song by ourselves?" Cosmo added as he randomly popped up, but was suddenly pulled away by Wanda.

_A-herm...anyway..._

In the lovely (not) city of Dimmsdale, Timmy and his fairy godparents are out in the backyard, playing mini golf. And Wanda's winning, while Timmy is absolutely failing.

"Ugh! I hate golf!" Timmy shouted, as he started to gnaw on the metal of his golf club.

Cosmo laughed. "It's not golf! It's miniature golf!" He then turned into a golf club. "Are ya ready to play some more!?"

Timmy sighed. He tossed Cosmo away, which caused him to crash into several trash cans. "Man, if only I had something fun...like a PlayStation 3!" He turned to Wanda. "That's it! I wish I had a PlayStation 3!"

Wanda nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Errrm... well, you see, Timmy..."

"DONE!!!" Cosmo shouted, raising his wand, which shined brightly, and a few seconds later, a PlayStation 3 appeared in front of the three characters.

Timmy's eyes widened, and he ran towards the highly technological system. "Oh wow! It is true! The PS-Triple rocks!" He hugged the system. "Oh boy! Look at all the markings on this thing! The graphics must be like very real, and MAN!!! It even has Blu-Ray!" He ran into his house, slamming the door.

Wanda sighed, folding her arms and shaking her head. "It would only be a short time before little Timmy realizes that the system is not what it's cracked up to be."

"Why not?" Cosmo asked, being attacked by a grizzly bear, and can be heard screaming in pain as the metallic parts were broken (since he still was the golf club).

Wanda simply shook her head. "It's just that, well..." She looked up at the pink sky. "Hey, why is it pink?"

"Oh, that," Cosmo said nervously, back in his original fairy form, with bandages all around him, "I sorta messed something up with the wish, so uhhh..."

A large brown bag with a handful of hate mail then fell on both Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda moaned, and she got out from under the bag. "What's with all this mail?" She asked, grabbing a letter from the bag, which read "I hate the PlayStation 3, it fails!"

Cosmo swam around in the pool of mail. "Hey, as long as it doesn't have our names in it, I'm fine with it!" He said, laughing as he dove into the mail.

Wanda sighed. "I should have figured. Why would Timmy want something like a PS3?" She asked, putting her right hand on her cheek, "I mean, sure, all of the features are nice and realistic, but does he REALLY want something hat cost six hundred dollars?"

Cosmo gasped in horror. "Six hundred dollars!" He panicked. 'Oooh, I gotta undo this wish!" He teleported into Timmy's room, snatched the PlayStation 3, and started to beat it up with his wand.

Timmy gasped at first, but he then got enraged and pounced on Cosmo, chocking him. "Cosmo, what are you doing? Are you trying to ruin my new system?"

Cosmo gasped. "But...Timmy!" He hacked, pushing Timmy off of him and catching his breath. "The PlayStation 3 costs six hundred dollars!"

Timmy narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, and you're saying that I could get an A in Mr. Crocker's class." He grabbed Cosmo and chucked him out of the window, and going back to hooking up his beaten up PlayStation 3.

Cosmo crashed into the ground, headfirst. Moaning, he plucked himself from the ground, and held his head. "What...happened?"

Wanda moaned, whacking Cosmo on the head. "You try to be more stupid, that's what," She said, and she then poofed out.

Cosmo shrugged, and he started sucking on his wand. He then gasped. "Ooh! Bunny!" He giggled childishly as he chased a cute, small, pink rabbit into the street, being run over by several vehicles.

----------

**THE END**


End file.
